Be Safe Mommy
by KittyIchigo1
Summary: "Be safe!" Was all she wanted to say. But she was so stupid. It was her fault for everything. It was her fault Mom fought with her parents, its her fault that dad got sick. It was her fault for EVERYTHING. All she wanted, was to find that pot of gold, at the end of the rainbow. What if her pot of gold...was closer than she thought? *OneShot!*


**_Be Safe_**

**_By: KittyIchigo1_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, in anyway/shape/ or form. I do own the poem._**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**_I loved my mother_**

**_Almost as you would do_**

**_With a lover_**

**_We fought, we hugged, we played_**

**_She stayed by my side_**

**_Everyday_**

**_I was so stupid_**

**_So dumb and confused_**

**_I regret those words so much_**

**_"I HATE YOU!"_**

**_And she just smiled_**

**_Then walked away_**

**_Now where is she?_**

**_She's sleeping in a grave_**

**_A grave that I dug for her_**

**_A grave that I put her in_**** – Ichigo Kuronamia**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"It'll only be for a bit, I'll be back before you know it!" Tohru said with a big smile. Kyo and Yuki looked at her sadly, before nodding, and sighing lightly.

"Oh thank you! Don't worry, it won't be to long!"

Tohru walked. And it started to rain. Why was it raining?

_Someone is crying. Up in the sky._

Can't I do anything? Anything to help the person crying?

_No honey, it's cause I'm crying._

But mommy, why are you crying?

_I'm crying for you, my little kitten._

You don't need to cry for me mommy! I'm just fine! See mommy!

_You always make me happy Tohru. I don't ever want to leave you!_

Silly mommy! I was born to be with you!

_Well I guess that's why I'm always happy, huh?_

What was she doing? She was talking to herself? Wow. That makes her really crazy. She slowly walked up in the cold and drizzling rain.

"Mommy…why did you have to go? I still need you here! We could all live nice and happy! You didn't have to go mommy! You didn't have to! Even if you became paralyzed, I would have stayed by you for eternity!"

"I'm sorry mommy…sorry for being so…SO STUPID!" she slammed her hand on the hard, gray, concrete next to her mother's grave. Blood pouring out of the new flesh wound she had given herself.

"WHY MOMMY? WHY?"

**_It's all her fault that Kyoko's gone. She was to much. She had to be born. HER EXSITENCE WAS NOT NEEDED!_**

NO! MOMMY LOVED ME!

**_You just let yourself believe that. But inside, you know its the truth. STOP TRYING TO DENY IT! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!_**

"I DIDN'T KILL HER! I DIDN'T!" tears pouring out of her eyes.

"ALL I WANT TO SAY IS BE SAFE! It...It is my fault that she died. ITS MY FAULT FOR EVERYTHING!"

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

He had to get there! He had to! She was going to hurt herself! _'Tohru stop!'_

_Protect that child, or I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_

He nearly got hit by a car of a total of three times. But he didn't care. He needed to protect her. She was the only one that stood by his side. All those times everyone turned away from him, shunned him in the darkness, she had given him warmth and light. And it felt so nice.

By the time he got there, he saw her screaming at her mother's grave.

"Tohru…"

With lightning speed, the said girl turned to face Kyo. Her hair damp and wet, yet still all over the place.

_'You're still beautiful'_

Her blood pouring out of her wound like a stream.

"TOHRU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Tohru gasped as he pulled her knuckles to his mouth, and he slowly sucked the blood away. Closing away the wound as he did. "K-Kyo…"

"You shouldn't hurt yourself over things like this. Don't worry. I'm sure the reason she left this world, was to protect you, to protect another world, not hurt you."

She sniffed. "Do you think so?" Tohru asked, her red and puffy eyes shining with unshed tears, soon to fall.

" I don't think so. I know so…"

"But, it's my fault that mommy died. It's all my fault. Daddy is gone, Mommy is gone. Who do I have left, Kyo?

"You know, if it was bothering you this much, you could've talked about it. I wouldn't have been mad or anything,…and...you have that damn rat to talk to...and...you have me too..." Kyo said, looking away with a blush.

She couldn't smile. Not when the overwhelming grief was consuming her. "I guess…" Tohru started, shivering from the cold ran.

"I guess I needed some relief." Just by hearing those words, something inside Kyo snapped. "SO YOU NEEDED TO HURT YOURSELF? YOU DON'T HAVE TO LET YOUR RELIEF BE IN WARM BLOOD. I COULD BE YOUR RELIEF!" Tohru looked at him. _ 'I could be your relief? HAVE I GONE SOFT OR SOMETHING?' _

Tohru slipped her wet and cold hand into his. "W-W-Wait, it's not like your thinking-"

"Kyo?" she interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

"I…" she started, and then put her head onto his shoulder, being utterly careful not to touch anywhere that might activate his curse.

"Kyo, I…" she gulped down the feeling of nervousness. There were butterflies in her stomach, with frogs in it to. Making her feel nauseous.

"Kyo, I wanna go home."

Kyo looked at her, but Tohru didn't wait for an answer. She dragged him along. And just like that, the rain let up. A rainbow flew across the sky. She remembered those tales her mom use to tell her.

_And look! There's the leprechaun! Let's go see if he can share his pot of gold!_

_'Mommy always said, that there was always some gold at the end of the rainbow.'_

Kyo was quiet.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"I finally found my pot of gold, at the end of the rainbow."

The sun beams seemed to be smiling at Kyo. Warming him to the very soul. He felt as if he had just been given a blessing by Kyoko.

_Protect that child, or I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_

He looked at Tohru's smiling face. He couldn't bear to think about it, if he couldn't see her wonderful smile again.

"Tohru?"

"Yes Kyo?" It was something that had been on his mind lately, and he had to get it out.

"Your plum…" he coughed a bit.

"It's gotten, bigger…" Tohru smiled even brighter. "Why thank you Kyo! Yours is still clear as day!"

"Never mind, it turned small again." Tohru laughed, that wonderful laugh that would forever haunt him till the day he died.

The laugh sounding like delicate bells, each one you have to hit softly, or it will break into a gazillion pieces.

"Come on Kyo!" she dragged him along the path to the house

"Let's go home." _'Thanks Kyoko. For everything.'_

_'Yeah…let's go home…'_

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_I AM SO SORRY, But I had to write this fic, at 12:24 AM. I couldn't get it outta my head! And IT WOULDN'T LET ME SLEEP!_

_I own the poem, so please do not steal unless you ask me first. Thank you! WE LOVE YOU TOHRU!_

**_Read and Review!_**


End file.
